Friend Like Me
by motherfickle
Summary: Blaine gets revenge on Kurt for his performance last week in Glee. Follows 'I'll Make A Man Out Of You'.


**Okay, so this is kind of a follow up to my last one shot, 'I'll Make A Man Out Of You', although I suppose you could read it without having read the other? The beginning wouldn't make much sense though, so you should go read the other one anyway ;)**

**Um, again, this is kind of crackish, and please don't judge me. IT'S NOT MY FAULT. **

**Disclaimer: Basically, none of it's mine.**

* * *

Blaine is not the type to hold grudges.

But he can't deny that he's determined to get revenge on Kurt for his stunt last week in Glee. His performance had been...interesting, and Blaine thinks that the best way to get Kurt back will be to fight fire with fire.

The only thing left now is to figure out which Disney song he should use.

* * *

Kurt enters his house with a small frown across his forehead, glancing down at his phone every few seconds to see if he's received a new text. He's getting frustrated with Blaine, who'd skipped out on Glee practice and left only a cryptic text about 'seeing him later'. Which he obviously _won't, _because he's God knows where and Kurt's sat at his kitchen table trying to figure what the hell his boyfriend is talking about.

Kurt's doubly frustrated now though, because Blaine had been supposed to come back to his house with him that afternoon, it being the only day in the week when there would be no one else in the house until late. _But whatever, _Kurt thinks, _I can get a head start on that history project._

Oh who's he kidding. That isn't going to happen. He runs his hands through his hair in annoyance and decides to go up to his room, figuring he may as well do _something _productive and thinking that it's been a while since he's rearranged his wardrobe. He's been so busy with preparing for National's recently that he's had absolutely no time to organise his purchases that had arrived the week before.

Slightly less put out than he had been before, Kurt heads upstairs.

* * *

Blaine's sat nervously on the edge of Kurt's bed. This had seemed like a much better plan in his head. _Oh well, no turning back now, _his head helpfully tells him.

He hears the front door open and mentally prepares himself for Kurt to come immediately upstairs, but it doesn't happen. Instead he hears a muffled cry of frustration and the scraping of a chair across the tiles on the kitchen floor. Blaine doesn't know whether to be grateful for the few extra moments of time, or annoyed because he honestly just wants to get this out the way now. It really had seemed like a better idea a few hours ago. Of course, there's also the niggling feeling of guilt that Kurt's obvious annoyance is his fault. He knows he wasn't exactly clear about why he missed Glee earlier, and he also knows that Kurt had been expecting him to go home with him after school. Of course he's here anyway, but Kurt doesn't know that. Yet.

Eventually he hears Kurt coming and reaches out to turn on the stereo. It takes a few seconds for the track to start, but when it does Kurt's pauses on the stairs momentarily, before running the remainder of the way and throwing the door open. Obviously the scene in front of him is not the one he'd been expecting, because his jaw drops when he sees Blaine standing in the middle of his room. Blaine is sincerely hoping that it's a good kind of shock.

He sings in time to Robin Williams' voice as the song really kicks in, getting ready to perform the moves he so carefully planned in his room before hand.

'_You got some punch, pizzazz!' _Blaine cheekily winks at Kurt and continues to dance around him. Kurt has moved to stand next to his bed, still staring at Blaine, face expressionless.

'_Come whisper what it is you want' _he whispers into Kurt's ear, stretching slightly to reach, and as he leans back down he swears he feels Kurt shiver slightly. The song continues, and so does he. Kurt's now sitting on the edge of his bed, eyes fixed on Blaine. Blaine shimmies back over to him and bends over him slightly as he sings _'Don't cha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed' _in a teasing tone. Kurt's eyes narrow almost imperceptibly, but other than that his expression remains neutral.

'_Well all you gotta do is rub like so' _he sings, trying his hardest to look seductive as he runs his hands up and down his thighs. He hopes he pulls it off better than he had when he had been practicing in his mirror. Kurt merely raises an eyebrow. The song is coming to close now, and Blaine finishes in a dramatic pose on his knees in front of where Kurt's sat.

For a moment Kurt says nothing, his face giving nothing away, but then he bursts into laughter. He doesn't even give Blaine a chance to be offended though, because he immediately tugs him up to sit on the bed next to him.

'I love you so much right now, you utter goofball,' he says, amusement still dancing in his eyes. 'Was this because of when I sung Disney to you last week?'

When Blaine nods, face still flushed from dancing, Kurt looks like he wants to laugh again, but manages to resist, 'Were you trying to get _revenge _on me, Blaine Anderson?' he asks teasingly, and Blaine knows he's doomed. He never should have tried to get one up on Kurt, because he knows his boyfriend, and he knows that this will not end until Kurt comes out on top.

Kurt turns away for a second, and Blaine's trying to work out what he's doing when he suddenly spins around and jumps on top of Blaine, fingers digging into his sides and tickling him mercilessly. Blaine writhes under him, laughing uncontrollably and trying desperately to get the upper hand, although he knows he's failing miserably. Kurt continues his torture for a few more seconds before relenting, and Blaine relaxes instantly underneath him

'Okay okay, you win,' he pants out as Kurt settles himself next to Blaine, arm slung around his waist and head facing Blaine's on the pillow. 'I know.' Kurt replies as he snuggles his face into Blaine's neck. Blaine shivers as he feels Kurt begin to place gentle, teasing kisses across his skin.

'I really did enjoy your little show you know,' Kurt breathes into his ear, 'you're never sexier than when you're performing.'

Blaine can't help but moan as Kurt begins to gently suck at the spot behind his ear that he knows is oh so sensitive.

He can't believe that even though he had supposed to have been seducing Kurt, Kurt had ended up being the one taking control, and 'winning'. But, Blaine supposes that always seems to be the way things turn out with Kurt. And somehow, he can't bring himself to want it any other way.

* * *

**If any of you didn't realise, the song was 'Friend Like Me' from Aladdin. Also as I said, please don't judge me. This is entirely the fault of Katie. Again. **

**However, regardless of how she forced me into bastardising one of my favourite Disney songs, it _is _her birthday, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE! **

**Okay cool, please review and favourite and things, I really do appreciate it all :)**


End file.
